Race or Love Suke ?
by Anda Tau Siapa Saya
Summary: Suatu hari Sasuke yang sepi sedih sendiri dan gulana, bertemu dengan seorang manusia berkepala aneh yang tentu saja membuatnya muak dengan melihat kepala jeruk itu. Ternyata manusia itu malah terpesona dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana kah kelanjutan ceritanya? NaruFemSasu. Straight fic. Chap 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Race or love Suke ?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T, sedikit ****humor****, abal & gaje, typo, OOC****(banget)****.**

**Pairing : NaruFemSasu. **

**Summary : Suatu hari Sasuke yang sepi sedih sendiri dan gulana, bertemu dengan seorang manusia berkepala aneh yang tentu saja membuatnya muak dengan melihat kepala jeruk itu. Ternyata manusia itu malah terpesona dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana kah kelanjutan ceritanya? kita langsung saja pergi ke KTP….ehhhh salah! Ke TKP.**

Pagi yang cerah.

Sasuke dan ayahnya yang terlihat sangat marah itu berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah tempat Sasuke bersekolah. Dengan Sasuke yang mengekor di belakangnya. Bagai anak ayam mengekor bapaknya.

Ayah Sasuke yang baru saja sampai di depan pintu itu membuka itu pintu yang tak berdosa dengan sangat beringas dan kasar.

Braaakkk

"Ehh…silahkan masuk…"suara seseorang yang terlihat sedang gugup untung saja tidak terkena serangan jantung waktu sang ayah Sasuke menggebrak pintu dengan keras. Tidak peduli jika pintu itu mahal atau tidak. Ia tidak peduli jika ia disuruh mengganti pintu itu.

"..."tak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari mulut mereka.

Ayah Sasuke dan tentu dengan Sasuke yang mengerutkan alisnya itu duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Mereka berdua menatap nyalang ke arah sang kepala sekolah yang terlihat gugup luar biasa di tatap seperti itu oleh Uchiha Fugaku. Pemilik perusahaan terbesar se antero Jepang.

"…maaf sebelumnya…tapi,….tak bisakah bapak memikirkan lagi keputusan Uchiha-sama untuk memindahkan Sasuke…."kepala sekolah tergagap. Ayah Sasuke langsung saja melotot matanya mendengar perkataan kepala sekolah itu. Untung aja gak sampe keluar matanya. Memperlihatkan seberapa kesalnya ia dengan makhluk yang ada di depannya.

"…masih bisa anda berkata seperti itu, setelah anak saya di lecehkan oleh murid lain…masih untung saya tak melaporkan ini kepada polisi…"kepala sekolah itu bungkam. Wajah Fugaku semakin bertambah emosi saat mengingat cerita yang Sasuke sampaikan padanya.

"…jika tidak anakku sendiri yang memintanya aku yakin sekolah ini tak akan punya muka lagi…"ayah Sasuke benar-benar marah, sedangkan Sasuke yang diam mendengar dengan baik-baik setiap perkataan yang terucap dari setiap bibir itu. Ia terlalu bosan mendengar semua kata-kata memohon setiap orang. Ia tidak suka seorang yang terlalu banyak mulut. Berkata-kata indah di depannya dan berlagak manis di depannya. Heh! Munafik.

Ayah Sasuke langsung merampas berkas-berkas yang ada dihadapannya."Ayo! Sasu-chan…ayah tidak mau berlama-lama di sekolah ini…"mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kepala sekolah yang masih terdiam, membeku seperti orang tak bernyawa.

Disisi lain, seorang pemuda yang dengan beringasnya menaiki motornya dengan kecepatan penuh menelusuri setiap jalan dengan suara sirine mobil polisi lalu lintas yang berjaga.

"OII! HENTIKAN MOTORMU! KAU KAMI TILANG!"polisi berteriak dengan pengeras suara. Terlihat sekai jika mobil polisi itu kualahan mengejar pengendara motor yang dengan lincah menghindari mobil-mobil yang menghalangi jalannya.

Tapi, yang bersangkutan malah tidak peduli. Ia terus saja melaju tanpa melihat ke arah belakangnya.

"_Hehe…coba saja…apa kalian bisa mengejarku?..."_batin pemuda beringas itu.

Kejar-kejaran yang terjadi di pagi yang cerah itu membuat orang yang melihatnya bergeleng kepala.

"Orang gila mana yang mengusik pagi yang cerah ini?"salah seorang pejalan kaki yang melihat heran aksi gila itu.

Pemuda yang sudah sangat biasa melakukan hal songong dan gak mutu itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Pria berambut kuning nyentrik ini adalah seorang senpai yang menjadi langganan mendapat hukuman atas tindakannya itu. Tapi, yang lebih anehnya adalah semua guru pada angkat tangan alias menyerah jika mengurusi bocah satu itu.

Lantaran sang bocah sendiri biarpun di hukum seberat apapun tak pernah ia kerjakan dan malah melakukan hal yang melanggar aturan itu berulang kali. Wali kelasnya saja yang sabar menghadapi Naruto. Wali kelasnya bernama Hatake Kakashi, hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangnya canggung dan memintaa maaf kepada para sensei yang selalu di usili Naruto. Yah, setidaknya tidak begitu mencolok bagi Kakashi untuk melindungi orang seperti Naruto itu.

Banyak yang menganggap bahwa Naruto merupakan murid kesayangan dari Kakashi. Tapi, sebenarnya bukan karena itu, melainkan bakat sebuah istimewa. Naruto-lah yang ingin di lindungi Kakashi. Begitu juga dengan murid yang lain. Yaitu murid yang memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk melihat sesosok makhluk gaib. Atau, sebut saja dengan makluk jejadian yang bernama Zetsu itu. Makhluk itu merupakan makhluk buatan yang di buat oleh sebuah kelompok bernama Akatsuki.

Naruto baru saja datang ke sekolahnya yang bener-bener gak mutu itu. Bukannya langsung masuk ke kelas tapi malah pergi ke kantin.

(bener-bener senpai yang tidak bisa jadi contoh yang baik untuk adik kelasnya sendiri)

Baru saja ia meminum jus jeruk pesanannya, temannya datang dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Hey Naru! Hey Naru! Hey Naru!"Kiba teriak-teriak gaje. Naruto malah cengo.

"OI! Oi! Aku tidak tuli. Telinga ku masih normal, bodoh!"sambil nge-jitak Kiba.

"ITAAIII…."Kiba meringis kesakitan.

Baru saja ia meminum jus jeruknya lagi, tapi dengan tiba-tiba ia memuntahkan jusnya itu. Lantaran anak buahnya datang menemui Naruto.

Mereka semua adalah para senpai yang otaknya pada setengah. Antara lain Hyuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, dan Rock Lee. Berkumpul-lah aliansi untuk masa depan suram sekolah.

"…"tak ada respon dari Gaara dan Neji.

"…lagi-lagi tak masuk jam pelajaran…"kata Shikamaru sambil mendudukkan diri dan mencoba untuk tidur.

"Oi! Naruto. apa kau tak menemui Kurenai-sensei?"Tanya Rock Lee langsung to the point.

"…ehhmmm…nanti saja, aku malas!"sambil minum jusnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak ikut dengan kalian. Aku harus tidur sekarang…."Shika malah ngacir karena tidak nyaman sambil duduk.

Tiba-tiba Guy-sensei datang.

"YOO! ANAK-ANAK?! KENAPA KALIAN ADA DISINI? CEPAT KE KELAS DAN BELAJAR!"teriak Guy-sensei menggelegar sambil bawa tongkat patroli pak satpam.

Gaara mendengus kesal dengan kehadiran Guy-sensei yang kedatangannya membuat rusuh. Neji memilih untuk menurut saja. Dari pada di suruh bersihkan gedung olahraga? Guy-sensei memang tidak mengenal hukuman. Lain lagi dengan Rock Lee. Ia malah bersemangat dan berkata hal-hal yang membuat kepala Naruto sakit.

"HA'I SENSEI! SEMANGAT MASA MUDAKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH LUNTUR!"

"BAGUS LEE! SEKARANG, CEPAT KE KELAS DAN BELAJAR DENGAN GIAT LEE!"

"HA'I SENSEI!"

"Shhhh…"desis Naruto sambil memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut seperti mau pecah. Neji sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan kantin agar tak merusak telinga bila tetap di sana lebih dari radius 1 meter.

"…Naruto…"

"…engg…"jawaban yang gak elit dari Naruto.

"…kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kelasmu, hemm?"Guy-sensei mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"…"Naruto malah memainkan ponselnya.

"_Ada apa dengan anak ini? tidak biasanya malas begini!"_batin Guy-sensei.

"Bisakah kau kembali ke kelasmu?" si Naruto mikir dulu.

"..emmmm…"sambil megang dagunya. Dan tiba-tiba ia berdiri.

"_..tumben bocah ini nurut.."_batin Guy-sensei semakin heran.

Si jeruk bukannya pergi ke kelas, tapi pergi ke UKS sekolah. Ia malah tidur di UKS dengan sangat elitnya dia ngorok dengan sangat, sangat keras.

Di rumah Sasuke yang terasa sepi itu terdapat seekor manusia sedang bersemedi di kamarnya layaknya para petapa yang sedang minum kopi.(apa hubungannya petapa minum kopi?).

Seorang Sasuke sedang belajar di kamarnya. Seperti tak ada beban yang terlihat dari dirinya sendiri atau lebih tepatnya adalah seperti tak terjadi apa-apa terhadap Sasuke.

Mikoto yang sangat khawatir terhadap diri Sasuke itu mengetuk kamar Sasuke.

Buakkk…buakkk….buakkkk…

_Suara ketukan pintu dari seorang Uchiha Mikoto._

"…masuk…"suara dari dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan…kau sedang apa ?"Tanya Mikoto basa-basi, padahal di dalam hatinya benar-benar khawatir terhadap Sasukenya.

"….belajar…."jawab singkat dari Sasuke.

"Ibu mengganggu mu ya?"

"Tidak. Hanya belajar ringan…."padahal banyaknya tumpukkan buku di meja belajar Sasuke.

"_Huuhhh…anakku ini, inikah cara belajar ringanmu nak?"_batin Mikoto yang heran.

"…ada apa ibu?..."Sasuke tak menghentikan kegiatan menulis bacotan buku yang gak mutu itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ibu hanya ingin bicara ringan saja padamu…."Mikoto mendekati Sasuke yang dari berkutat sama buku-buku yang menurut author itu nista yaitu tentang **MATEMATIKA**.

"…ibu…"

"….emmm…"

"…apa masih ada tomat…"Sasuke kan maniak tomat. Jadi wajar lah kalo setiap hari ibunya Mikoto harus menyediakan stok tomat di kulkas yang segede gaban itu.

"Hehehe…sebentar, ibu akan siapkan! Hohoho…."Mikoto keluar dari kamar Sasuke sambil cengengesan gaje.

Si Sasuke malah geleng-geleng, heran ngeliat ibunya yang OOC abis , baru saja ibunya keluar dari kamarnya Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Hhuuuhhhh…"Sasuke menyandarkan bahunya di kursi belajarnya.

"…_tak pernahkah aku hidup normal seperti orang lain?..."_batin Sasuke.

"…_aku sayang dengan keluarga ku. Ibuku, kakakku, dan ayahku….tapi,…aku tak suka dengan diriku sendiri…"_

"…_aku selalu membuat orang lain berbuat dusta dan dosa terhadap diriku…akankah semuanya mengerti diriku yang seperti ini?..."_batin Sasuke ia keluar ke arah balkon kamarnya yang luas itu. Ia memandang langit senja yang begitu tenang.

Sasuke malah menyeringai. Ia tiba-tiba melompat dari atas balkon kamarnya itu keluar rumah. Senja adalah yang paling ia sukai, apalagi jika sudah sangat malam dan gelap. Hal itu juga sangat di sukai Sasuke yang berhati keras.

"Sasu-chan! Tomatnya sudah ibu siapkan. Ibu juga sudah memotongnya, ibu akan berbelanja dulu!"Mikoto pergi ke supermarket. Padahal kan si itu bocah sudah keluyuran duluan.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya melewati toko-toko yang sibuk mempromosikan barangnya. Tapi, si Sasuke malah tetap santai sampai ia memakai headphone yang sedari tadi tergantung di lehernya itu.

Banyak yang melihat Sasuke kagum dan terpesona yang pastinya. Secara Sasuke gaya keren banget. walaupun hanya mengenakan kaus oblong lengan panjang dengan balutan cardigan biru tuanya, rok di atas lutut berwarna hitam, dan sebuah sepatu cats miliknya yang membuat kesan sederhana itu menjadi wah di tubuh Sasuke. Para lelaki pun banyak yang melirik ke arah Sasuke. Tapi, si Sasuke malah cuek-cuek bebek sepantat ayam itu.

Lain dengan si toko jeruk berjalan*di tendang*, ia malah telat pulang gara-gara kebablasan tidur.

"Ah! Aku terlambat bangun…"sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. Tampangnya sudah sangat tak beres, rambutnya yang sudah tak beraturan itu. Dan juga seragamnya yang sudah tak lagi rapi melainkan kusut karena sehabis tidur dan iler yang masih menempel di sudut bibir Naruto dan…

Buakkk

*author di tonjok Naruto FC*

Tapi, ia berhenti di depan salah satu caffe, memperhatikan seseorang yang sepertinya ia sangat kenal dengan orang itu.

"Ah! Nanti saja aku bertemu dengannya…"Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Baru saja 5 langkah ia berjalan, ia melihat sesuatu yang begitu indah dan menyenangkan.

Apa lagi kalo bukan melihat Sasuke yang tak sengaja lewat di hadapan Naruto. Sasuke lewat di samping Naruto dengan sangat tenang, alias seperti tak punya dosa.

Si Naruto malah diem kaya batu, lantaran ia sudah terpesona dengan kecantikan Uchiha Sasuke itu. Ia langsung berbalik, tapi Naruto malah terseret oleh derasnya arus manusia yang gak mutu dan elit itu.

"Hey! Nona Cantik yang memakai rok mini yang Sexy itu! Bukan! Bukan kau sialan! HEY!"kata Naruto edan. Tapi sayang. Sasuke kan lagi pake Headphone jadi ia tak mendengarnya. Dan malangnya Naruto malah terjebak di antara lautan manusia.

"Hey! Oiiii! Adohh! Jangan injek kaki gue donk!"teriak-teriak Naruto yang dengan beringasnya melawan arus manusia itu.

Si Sasuke yang ngerasa dengar sesuatu seperti ada yang memanggilnya. Ia menengok ke kanan, kiri, atas, bawah, depan. Tapi, tidak ada yang memanggilnya.

"…mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…"Sasuke kembali berjalan.

Si Naruto yang sibuk dengan urusan nista itu langsung pergi ke pinggir untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"hahh…haahhh…"Naruto ngos-ngos-an dan sambil mengatur nafasnya kembali. Iangsung mencari bocah yang sudah mencuri sesuatu darinya.

"Mana itu bocah?..."sambil toleh-toleh gaje.

"Chk! Kehilangan jejak gadis sexy itu lagi! SIAL!"kata Naruto yang menendang kerikil kecil dan tidak peduli batu kerikil itu mengenai orang atau tidak. Bodo amat.

"…aku…seperti tersihir…"gumam Naruto yang merasakan degup jantung yang tak beraturan.

Naruto pun melanjutkan pencariaannya yang ternyata belum mendapatkan hasil. Ia baru saja kembali melangkah pulang, tapi sang bocah itu ternyata sedang duduk di halte bus sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan karena sedang menikmati lagu dari headphone-nya.

"Itu dia…"gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Sudah seperti om-om mesum yang mau menculik wanita sexy. Ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang masih asik dengan lagu-lagunya.

Naruto langsung melangkah cepat ke arah Nona manis dan imut itu. Tapi, bus sudah keburu datang dan Sasuke beranjak ke dalam bus itu. Naruto sedang tidak beruntung kali ini sodara-sodara.

Dengan geram Naruto ngomel-ngomel.

"Arg! SIAL!"

Naruto pun kesal dan melangkah pulang. Sedangkan si Sasuke masih tetap asyik dengan headphone-nya. Ia pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat ia sukai, yaitu ke tempat teman mesumnya. Readers jangan salah kira dulu yaa… maksudnya, temannya yang mesum bukan mau berbuat mesum.

Ia berjalan di tempat yang gelap dan minim penerangan itu. Sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri. (kaya maling aja. Di gelap-gelap sambil tengok kanan-kiri).

Sasuke masuk ke salah satu rumah yang cukup besar, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung nyelonong masuk tanpa permisi. Sedangkan sang empunya rumah malah asyik melakukan sesuatu.

"Kau apakan motor itu?"Sasuke langsung to the point.

"Huaaaaaa!"pemuda itu berteriak.

"Astaga! Bisakah jika masuk ke rumah orang mengucapkan salam? Aku hampir saja terkena serangan jantung mendadak…"pemuda itu marah-marah sambil mengelus dada-nya.

"…"tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke ia langsung menghampiri motor kesayangannya itu.

"Aku tadi mengganti komponennya. Banyak komponen motormu yang sudah tua, jadi aku ganti dengan yang baru."sambil mencuci tangannya yang kotor.

Pria ini bernama Suigetsu. Ia bertemu dengan Sasuke saat ia sedang berusaha kabur dari kejaran para geng motor yang berkeliaran mencarinya.

Ia dikejar-kejar sama geng motor, gara-gara si Suigetsu sendiri yang menantangnya. Tapi, ternyata salah satu dari mereka ada yang berbuat curang dan mencelakakan Suigetsu. Nama dari geng motor itu adalah **Black Racing. **Ketua dari geng tersebut melakukan kecurangan terhadap Suigetsu. Sampai pada akhirnya Suigetsu harus kabur dan menyelamatkan diri sebelum tulang-tulang di tubuhnya patah semua.

********Flash back****

"Haahhh hoshh haahh hoshh…"Suigetsu berlari dengan terpincang-pincang.

"Itu dia! OIIII! DIA DISINI!"teriak salah satu dari mereka yang menemukan Suigetsu yang bersandar pada tembok beton di belakangnya. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Ahhh! SIALL!"gerutu Suigetsu. Tapi, belum sempat orang geng motor itu mendekat. Ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan Suigetsu. Dengan sigap orang itu menghajar habis-habisan orang itu dengan beringas sampai akhirnya orang itu pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Si-siapa kau?..."Suigetsu gemetaran.

"…"

"…ka-kalau kau musuh, ke-kenapa ka-kau menyelamatkanku?..."

"Berdiri dan berlarilah jika kau masih ingin hidup…"wanita cantik itu berdiri di hadapan Suigetsu yang sudah lemah tak berdaya itu.

"…"Suigetsu malah sibuk menelaah perkataan orang itu.

"Kemana dia? Aku tadi sempat mendengar suaranya disini…"suara seseorang yang langsung membuyarkan pemikiran Suigetsu. Tapi, belum sempat ia mengeluarkan suara, wanita itu langsung menyeretnya masuk ke dalam semak-semak yang tak jauh dari nya. Dan tentu saja wanita itu membekap mulut Suigetsu agar tak bersuara.

"_W__anita ini…__d__ia…menyelamatkanku…"_batin Suigetsu yang merasa malu juga di tolong oleh seorang wanita.

"Oiii! Loe kenapa bro? siapa yang menghajarmu seperti ini? Sialan sekali!"

"Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit! Emaknya pasti marah ini!"mereka semua pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan akhirnya, Suigetsu selamat.

Wanita itu pun mengantar Suigetsu pulang ke rumahnya.

"Terima kasih. Sudah menyelamatkan saya…"

"…"wanita itu tak menjawab. Ia sibuk mengobati luka Suigetsu.

"Apa urusanmu dengan berandalan itu?"wanita itu akhirnya bicara juga.

"Dia…musuh besarku…"Suigetsu terdiam sebentar, ia mengingat kejadian yang di alami barusan.

"Aku melihatnya!"Suigetsu langsung kaget.

"Ka-kau melihatnya?"

Orang itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Licik…"

"Tolong bantu aku…."orang itu sekarang malah menatap Suigetsu dengan memperlihatkan mata Oniksnya yang indah namun dingin. Suigetsu langsung percaya bahwa orang ini, pasti bisa menolongnya.

"…tolong balaskan dendamku pada orang itu…"orang itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Suigetsu lekat-lekat.

"Tolong aku…aku tidak bisa terima di tindas seperti ini! Tolong balaskan dendamku…aku mohon."wanita itu malah melanjutkan pekerjaanya lagi.

"…"suasana hening kembali terasa. Wanita itu pun sudah selesai mengobati Suigetsu.

"Terima kasih…"Suigetsu bungkuk sopan pada wanita cantik itu.

"Aku akan datang ke sini lagi."orang itu memakai mantelnya.

"…Uchiha Sasuke…"orang itu langsung ngacir. Suigetsu malah diam membatu di tempat ia berdiri.

"_A-apa maksud orang ini? Ia tak menyatakan ia menerima permintaanku, tapi…."_Suigetsu pun sadar dari lamunannya.

"A-aku Suigetsu. Senang bertemu dengamu Uchiha-san."Suigetsu dengan sangat gajenya malah bersemangat. Tapi, si wanita bernama Uchiha Sasuke malah tetap ngacir tanpa memperdulikan Suigetsu.

Begitulah asal mula pertemuan antara dua ekor manusia gak mutu itu.

*author diiket diroket*

********Flash ON ****

"Kau akan mengendarai motormu lagi hari ini, Uchiha-san?"sambil mencomot maratabak manis di meja tak jauh dari sofa. Tapi, si Sasuke tak berbicara apa-apa. Ia malah menaiki motornya dan langsung ngacir dari hadapan orang mesum itu.

"Ah! Dasar Uchiha, selalu seperti itu."sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan mencet-mencet remot TV. Acara kesukaannya adalah yang begituan dehh…pokoknya acara tengah malam yang khusus untuk orang dewasa.

"Hahaha. Ini dia film kesukaanku!"jadi tambah serius nonton.

Suigetsu suka dengan film orang dewasa. Dia kan memang orang mesum, dia rela gak tidur berhari-hari buat nonton itu film nista seharian. Memang gila mesum orang ini.

Sasuke membawa motornya dengan sangat beringas dan yang tentu saja terjadi adalah Sasuke membawa motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Suara motor yang menggebu-gebu terdengar sangat keras. Suara yang berpantulan dan terbawa oleh banyaknya gedung yang berdiri tegak, sehingga suara itu sampai terdengar hingga berkilo meter jauhnya. Sasuke pergi ke suatu tempat rahasianya. Yaitu tempat yang sering Sasuke datangi. Baik sedang sedih atau sedang marah.

"Hhaahhhh…"Sasuke menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat. Ia memandang langit malam yang begitu cerah oleh taburan bintang-bintang dan juga bulan yang tak mau kalah akan sinarnya.

"…terjadi lagi…"suara lirih Sasuke yang terdengar seperti sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk bicara.

"…apa kau mendengarku…bintang…bulan…"

"…kau jauh sekali… aku ingin bercerita denganmu. Tentang semua yang terjadi padaku…"lanjut Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan lirih dan tentu pandangannya tak lepas sari langit yang indah itu.

**To Be Continued**

Fic baru Author! YEEEEEEYY! #kesandung-batu.

Ehem! Ini fic NaruFemSasu. Ini fic ucapan maaf Author untuk kalian, readers! Walaupun banyak yang tidak suka dengan pair-nya. Tapi, semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan.

Author minta maaf jika Author lama apdet akhir-akhir ini. Soale, semester dua ini, banyak sekali ulangan-ulangan yang bikin Author gigit sendal. Yosh! Cukup, ngebacot Author...

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Race or love Suke ?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T, sedikit humor, abal & gaje, typo, OOC(banget).**

**Pairing : NaruFemSasu. **

**Summary : Suatu hari Sasuke yang sepi sedih sendiri dan gulana, bertemu dengan seorang manusia berkepala aneh yang tentu saja membuatnya muak dengan melihat kepala jeruk itu. Ternyata manusia itu malah terpesona dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana kah kelanjutan ceritanya? **

Naruto yang baru saja pulang terlambat itu baru sampai di depan pintu rumahnya.

"…ahh! Siapa bocah itu? Dia sangat manis…,"Naruto berbisik.

Baru saja ia memutar kenop pintu rumahnya itu, ia langsung disambut dengan sangat meriah oleh kakaknya yang super gila membahana itu.

"NARUTO?! INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA HAAH?! KAU TERLAMBAT PULANG LAGI?!"teriak sang Kyubi Uzumaki yang lagi kumat psikopatnya. Ia menenteng sepucuk koran yang sudah digulung dan meremasnya kuat. Wajah Kyubi benar-benar tidak bisa dibilang bersahabat.

"A-aku…a-aku…,"Naruto tak sempat berbicara lagi, lantaran Kyubi sudah memukuli Naruto dengan beringas. Kyubi memang tidak kenal status jika sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa adiknya melanggar aturan lagi hari ini.

Itulah sebabnya Kyubi dipercaya sebagai ketua OSIS yang terhormat. Semuanya kena hukuman. Mau penjaga sekolah yang telat tutup gerbang lah. Mau ibu-ibu kantin yang telat buka kantin sedetik saja kena hukuman juga. Mereka yang tidak punya jabatan di sekolah saja, bisa kena hukuman begitu, apalagi para muridnya?

"JANGAN-JANGAN KAU HABIS BERKENCAN DENGAN PACARMU YAA?!"Naruto langsung cepat-cepat mengelak. Soalnya Naruto memang gak habis kencan, dia kan terlambat bangun tidur di UKS sekolah. Kyubi mendelik semakin tajam. Jangan lupakan sebuah acungan kertas koran yang sudah tak berbentuk itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak berkencan, kalau tidak percaya tanya saja pada bocah pecinta anjing itu!"Naruto malah bawa-bawa nama Kiba lagi. Kyubi mengangguk mengerti tetapi sama sekali tidak melepaskan tatapan super mematikannya pada adik tercintanya itu.

"Begitu…lalu, kenapa kau pulang terlambat?...,"Kyubi langsung berwajah innocent. Melipat tangannya di depan dada dan sedikit membersihkan kukunya. Entah kemana amarahnya yang tadi. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe. Aku ketiduran, jadi terlambat pulang. Hehehe,"

BBUUAAAKKKKK

"ITTEE?!"sang kakak yang khawatir setengah mati sama adiknya yang satu ini, sampe keliling cari Naruto di tong sampah, di kolong jembatan, di selokan-selokan dan tidak lupa di jamban-jamban, tapi tak menemukan Naruto disana.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"teriak Naruto sambil meringis tidak karuan. Memang susah jika punya kakak psikopat macam Kyubi.

"Tidak ada. Itu hadiah untukmu bocah!"dengan wajah bego-nya sang kakak alias Kyubi malah memukul kepala Naruto hingga benjol. Siapa yang tidak dongkol jika sudah dipukul oleh kakaknya sendiri lagi, udah gitu, sang pelaku berlagak seperti tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun?

Jujur. Itu kejadian yang pernah Author dapatkan dari onii-chan Author. Jih! Sampai sekarang pun, Author belum bisa membalas dendam itu. Loh? Kok malah curhat! Back-back!

"DASAR ANIKI TOLOOOOL?!"Naruto pun membalas dengan menonjok sang kakak dengan beringas juga. Masa bodo dengan kakaknya yang terkenal mengerikan jika ia sudah marah. Yang penting acara pukul-pukulan itu impas. Kyubi terhempas hingga terjatuh di lantai yang masih basah karena baru saja di pel oleh Kyubi.

"BRENGSEK?!"teriak Kyubi menerjang Naruto. Dan kembalilah acara jotos-jotosan gak penting di atas lantai.

BRAAAK

PRAANG

GROMPYANG

JEDDUUGG

Dan entah apa saja yang dihantam oleh mereka berdua. Keadaan mereka minta ampun sekali. Rak sepatu yang tadinya berdiri kokoh itu kini sudah rebah dengan segala jenis pasang sepatu yang berhamburan. Bahkan Kyubi menggunakan sepatu itu untuk memukuli kepala Naruto.

"SAKIT! BAKA?!"

"RASAKAN?! SIAPA SURUH CARI GARA-GARA?!"kata Kyubi sambil tertawa kejam. Naruto langsung mengambil payung yang ada di belakang pintu dan menghajar sang kakak dengan tak kalah beringas.

Buak

Buggh

"Aduh! Sakit! Brengsek! Kau curang! Shhh...,"Kyubi sibuk melindungi wajahnya dari hantaman payung Naruto. Chk! Ia tidak boleh kalah dengan adiknya sendiri. Kyubi mulai serius sekarang. Ia membanting Naruto dan adu gulat dengan adiknya.

"Aniki curang! Kau kan juara Karate! Mana mungkin aku bisa menang gulat denganmu?"kata Naruto frustasi. Ia sibuk menahan tangan kakaknya yang mencoba meraih kepala Naruto. Kyubi pun terhenti sejenak.

"Haah hah haahh...,"Naruto sibuk ngos-ngosan sambil menatap kakaknya waspada. Ia sangat ingat jika kakaknya pernah membeli dua pistol hanya karena pergulatan seperti tadi. Bahkan kakaknya itu juga pernah membawa Naruto ke kantor polisi dan melaporkan bahwa ia menang gulat dan hendak memenjarakan Naruto yang kalah gulat. Gila kan?

Sreet

Kyubi berdiri dan menatap Naruto sengit. Jantung Naruto serasa mau melompat keluar saat kakaknya melempari dirinya dengan barang di lantai. Kakaknya memang susah ditebak.

Braak

Praang

Buggh

"Aduh!"

"Haha. Rasakan ini!"

Bugh

Traak

Dan Naruto juga tak kalah beringasnya dengan Kyubi. Ia memunguti satu persatu barang-barang di dekatnya dan melemparnya ke Kyubi. Naruto hanya bisa menatap horor kakaknya yang kini mengangkat pot bunga besar. Sialan! Naruto mundur ke belakang.

"I-itu bahaya sekali,"kata Naruto tergagap sendiri. Kyubi sudah siap melempar pot bunga itu dan menatap adiknya dengan pandangan mengerikan. Naruto mau tak mau menelan ludah paksa. Naruto mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah membangkit jiwa psyco kakaknya dibanding membangkitkan semangat juangnya yang tinggi.

Wuusshh

BRAAAAAAAAAKKK

"Cih! Sini kau!"Kyubi kembali melempari adiknya dengan sepatu-sepatu. Ia sangat kesal saat Naruto berhasil lolos dari lemparan maut miliknya barusan. Naruto sempat sujud syukur saat pot bunga itu melayang ke arah lemari guci antik milik paman Iruka, bukan ke arah kepalanya.

'Tu-tunggu dulu. Lemari guci antik? Paman Iruka?'batin Naruto yang merasakan keganjilan disini.

"Aniki! Shh... kau merasakan sesuatu yang-ITTEE! Tidak mengenakkan?"tanya Naruto yang baru saja terkena Boot Fly no jutsu milik Kyubi. Kyubi yang masih asik itu terus melempari Naruto tanpa tau bahwa ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil juga.

"Chk! Terserahlah...,"kata Naruto memutar matanya malas dan semakin meramaikan acara lempar-melempar barang itu dengan meriah sekali.

Cklek

"Paman pu-"

BUUAAAAAKKK

Syuuunng

Brruukk

"PA-PAMAN IRUKAAAA?!"teriak Kyubi dan Naruto shock berat.

Paman Iruka yang selaku pengasuh kedua kakak beradik yang bebal itu pingsan di tempat saat sebuah bola golf melayang tepat di jidat sang paman. Naruto dan Kyubi hanya bisa menggigiti kukunya cemas. Mereka cemas akan nyawa mereka.

"Aniki! Cepat kita bawa paman ke kamarnya!"kata Naruto bijak. Kyubi pun mengiyakan. Mereka berdua kompak menggotong sang paman yang masih menggenggam erat kantong belanjaannya hingga ke dalam kamar.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita berdua bisa mampus, aniki!"kata Naruto cemas dan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar sang paman. Kyubi juga tak kalah cemasnya.

'Sialan! Aku belum pernah merasakan betapa manis bibir wanita cantik! Aku tidak mau mati muda!'batin Kyubi miris sekali. Ia pun menarik Naruto dan meremas pundaknya dengan kencang.

"Telfond Kiba! Kita harus mengatur strategi untuk melawan beruang tidur itu!"kata Kyubi serius sekali. Naruto langsung mengangguk dan sesegera mungkin mengobrak abrik saku celananya untuk mendapatkan HP-nya. Kyubi berlari kencang menuju kamarnya.

"CEPAT KEMAS BARANG-BARANGMU!"teriak Kyubi kalap.

**-ooo-**

"Ugh! Shh... kepalaku sakit sekali,"seorang pria bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap sekelilingnya. Tatapannya terhenti pada sebuah kantong kresek di genggaman tangannya. Ia terlihat berpikir keras sebelum-

BRAAAKK

"KYUBIIIIII?! NARUTOOOOOO?!"teriak Iruka membahana. Sedangkan kedua makhluk yang dimaksud sudah mengungsikan diri sebelum gempa susulan terjadi di kediaman Uzumaki. Haahhh...

**-ooo-**

Kyubi dan Naruto yang kini menginap di rumah teman Kyubi. Karena Kiba tidak ada di rumahnya. Jadi, mereka berdua masih punya malu saat hendak mengatakan jika mereka berdua mau numpang tidur di rumah Kiba. Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang sudah di sediakan oleh teman kakaknya itu.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati saat melihat tatapan horor teman Kyubi saat melihat orang nomor satu sekolah kakaknya datang berkunjung dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menginap di rumahnya. Bahkan cangkir kopi yang di pegang pemuda pemilik rumah itu terjatuh dengan indahnya di atas lantai dan menatap Kyubi dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Siapa yang tidak shock saat seorang seperti Kyubi datang berkunjung dan mengatakan akan menginap? Entah seperti apa rumah pemuda itu jika kedatangan kedua kakak beradik dari keluarga Uzumaki. Pemuda itu tidak berani menolak permintaan Kyubi. Takut di ajak gulat seperti Naruto.

"Ah! Hari ini berjalan cepat sekali…,"gumam Naruto yang tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berdering.

~Sekian lama~aku menunggu~untuk kedatanganmu~

Suara ringbacktone HP Naruto yang luar biasa itu terdengar mengalun indah.

"Haahh! Siapa lagi sih yang nelfond? Gak tau orang lagi bad mood apa?"

**Panggilan masuk**

**Doggy Boy Kiba**

~Datanglah~kedata-

"Yoo…,"jawab Naruto dengan malesnya.

"OII NARUTO! HARI INI ADA TARUHAN LAGI, KAU MAU IKUT TIDAK?"suara Kiba teriak-teriak.

"Woy! Aku tidak tuli, pelankan sedikit suaramu!"

"DISINI BERISIK TOLOL! CEPAT DATANG SEKARANG ATAU KAU …tutt..tutt...,"

"Oii!"Naruto mau tak mau mengikuti kata-kata teman sejak kecil itu.

Kiba dan Naruto teman sejak bayi. Saat dilahirkan mereka satu ruangan saat di ruang khusus untuk bayi. Waktu itu, Kiba sangat suka menangis tapi si Naruto malah diem ngeliatin Kiba yang nangis sampe membangunkan bayi yang lain. Bahkan mereka berteman dari mereka sekolah di taman kanak-kanak sampai sekarang mereka berdua sudah duduk di bangku SMU. Sungguh lama persahabatan antara jeruk dengan bocah pecinta anjing itu. Satu paduan yang tak dapat di pisahkan. #plak.

Naruto sampai di lokasi adanya taruhan tersebut.

"Oii Naruto!"Naruto yang baru saja sampai itu langsung ditegur oleh seorang pria yang wajahnya tertutupi topeng hantu Scream.

"Hey makhluk aneh! Kau mau bertaruh apa lagi?"Naruto langsung to the point.

"Oii! Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu, ini model jaman sekarang tau!"si pemuda tetap mengelak.

"Terserahlah!"Naruto mengendarai motor andalannya. Tanpa basa-basi Kiba langsung menjelaskan aturan main dari taruhan.

Naruto sudah biasa ikut taruhan balap motor dengan makhluk gak bermutu itu. Tapi, si makhluk ini selalu kalah dari Naruto. Hampir setiap hari Naruto balapan liar seperti itu.

Kiba yang ngebacot gak jelas itu langsung kena sembur Naruto.

"Kamu mau mati, hah? Mengganggu pendengaranku saja,"Naruto pusing dengan bacotan sama suara Kiba yang gak bermutu itu.

"Sorry bro! Silahkan lanjutkan taruhannya…,"Kiba dengan santainya menyuruh melanjutkan taruhannya.

"Baiklah Naruto, lintasannya sama seperti kemarin. Jadi tak usah banyak cingcong!"si makhluk malah ikutan ngomel.

"Yang banyak cingcong itu loo, botak!"Naruto bertambah emosi.

"Apa kau bilang?...,"

"Oi! Kapan balapannya dimulai kalo berantem terus, mending main tonjok aja kalo gini caranya,"Kiba langsung memotong adu tatap antara si makhluk aneh itu dengan jeruk.

"Loe yang gue tonjok duluan!"sambar Naruto dengan entengnya.

"Ckckck…kalian ini, selalu seperti itu. Kapan bisa di mulai balapannya?...,"Neji yang gak mau kalah bacot ikut berkomentar juga.

"Merepotkan!"Shikamaru melipat tangannya di dada dan ikut nge-bacot juga.

"…,"tak ada respon dari Gaara. Ia sibuk melihat-lihat motor Naruto. Mencoba mencari apa ada kekurangan dari motor milik Naruto.

"Iya-iya! Ini mau dimulai,"Naruto sudah bersiap-siap.

"Aku pasti akan menang kali ini jeruk…,"

"Kau pasti kalah botak licin…,"ejek Naruto yang belum tentu makhluk itu botak seperti yang Naruto pikirkan.

Balapan antara Naruto dengan si botak berlangsung dengan adu bacot juga. Sangat meriah balapan kali ini sodara-sodara. Naruto terlihat sangat mengimbangi permainan itu.*plaakkk*XD.

Sasuke yang lagi asyik-asyiknya naik motor dengan damai, tiba-tiba dua orang pengendara sepeda motor yang mengendarai motornya dengan sangat-sangat tidak manusiawi itu menyenggol motor milik Sasuke. Tapi, untunglah si Sasuke langsung menyeimbangkan motornya kembali.

"_Mau mati yaa?"_batin Sasuke yang langsung mengejar pengendara gila itu.

"KAU AKAN KALAH BOTAK! HAHAHAHA,"Naruto tertawa semangat.

"JANGAN SENANG DULU JERUK, PERTANDINGAN BELUM USAI! DAN AKU TIDAK BOTAK, SIALAN?!"kata makhluk itu tak mau kalah.

Naruto sudah hampir mencapai finish. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang tak dikenal ikut dalam pertandingan. Siapa lagi kalo bukan si Sasuke. Hanya saja Naruto tidak tahu jika itu wanita manis yang ia kejar senja lalu.

"Eehh! Siapa kau?"Naruto bingung.

"…beraninya kau bertanya seperti itu, setelah kau hampir mencelakakanku…,"Naruto pun cengo.

"Siapa yang mencelakakanmu? Aku sedang bertanding,"

"…,"tak ada respon dari Sasuke. Tapi, baru saja Naruto melajukan motornya, Sasuke juga tak mau kalah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"Naruto sedikit emosi juga.

"...memberimu pembalasan…,"Sasuke langsung melajukan motornya dan langsung mengerem mendadak di depan Naruto. Naruto tentu saja terkejut dengan aksi gila itu. Tapi, dengan sigap Naruto menghindar dengan berbelok sedikit ke arah kosong sebelah kanannya. Pria yang bertanding dengan Naruto yang bernama Tobi itu, sudah tak terlihat lagi. Lantaran si Naruto sudah sangat melaju cepat dengan motornya.

"_Boleh juga orang ini,"_batin Sasuke yang tak mau kalah. Ia langsung melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Naruto pun juga tak mau kalah. Saat lampu merah menunjukkan warna merah Naruto berhenti, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Ia tetap menerobos lampu merah. Dengan sangat lihaynya Sasuke menghindar dari mobil-mobil besar yang lewat di depannya.

"Apa orang itu sudah gila?"Naruto benar-benar tak percaya dengan pengelihatannya sendiri. Naruto malah bengong melihat aksi gila Sasuke. Sasuke malah pergi tanpa jejak yang terlihat. Tapi, si Kiba dkk datang melihat kondisi Naruto.

"Oii Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto.

"…dia menghilang…,"Naruto jadi membatu.

"Siapa? Siapa yang hilang? Si topeng sudah bilang menyerah, jadi tak ada yang hilang,"Kiba juga jadi bego di buat Naruto. Naruto yang kesel langsung menjitak kepala Kiba dengan keras.

"ITTEE! Ada apa sih?"

"Seseorang pengendara motor lain…,"Kiba langsung berwajah serius.

"…jangan bilang kau tadi habis bertanding dengannya?...,"

"…sedikit…kemampuannya sepantaran dengan ku…,"Naruto menjadi siaga.

Kiba yang tak percaya itu langsung heboh dan teriak-teriak gaje.

"Apa? Siapa yang berani melawan mu jeruk?"Kiba langsung mendapat bogeman mentah dari Naruto.

"Akan ku pecahkan kepalamu jika memanggilku jeruk lagi…,"Kiba pun mangut-mangut mengerti. Naruto hendak pergi, tapi baru saja ia menyalakan mesin motornya. Orang yang dimaksud sudah stand by di belakang motor Naruto. Tapi, tak ada satu pun yang menyadarinya.

"…aku kah yang kau maksud?...,"sontak semua langsung menoleh ke arah belakang Naruto. Naruto juga langsung terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang.

"_S-sejak kapan orang ini di belakangku?"_batin Naruto.

"…,"Naruto hanya diam.

"Jadi kau yang balapan dengan ketua…,"Kiba menghentikan perkataannya karena lirikan Naruto yang penuh arti itu.

"Ketua?"Sasuke mulai curiga dengan orang berkepala jeruk itu. Sasuke pun juga menyalakan motornya.

Hening ~~ Semua teman-teman Naruto juga terdiam dalam keheningan.

"…mau dilanjutkan?...,"Sasuke pun angkat bicara dan langsung melaju lewat di samping Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung meladeni tawaran orang itu.

"_Pria ini sangat berbeda…skill yang ia punya…sangat bagus…,"_batin Naruto yang malah menganggap Sasuke adalah seorang pria. Benar juga. Memangnya ada wanita yang mengendarai motor racing sebesar itu dan mempunyai kehebatan dalam menaklukan motor itu? Hehe. Sasu-chan memang kereeeeenn. XD.

Mereka balapan dengan sangat sengit di antara mereka saling beradu skill mereka masing-masing. Kiba dkk pun dibuat mangap oleh aksi mereka berdua. Begitu juga dengan Tobi dkk yang juga ikut menonton balapan itu. Mereka juga sangat tak percaya dengan yang mereka lihat.

"Wooww! Hebat sekali…,"kata Tobi tak percaya.

Sela-sela mereka berlomba si Naruto sibuk bertanya siapa orang yang balapan dengannya itu.

"OII! Sebenarnya kau siapa? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya!"teriak Naruto.

"…,"Sasuke tak merespon. Si Naruto malah ngomel-ngomel sendiri.

"WOY! APA KAU TULI? SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?"Naruto teriak-teriak gaje.

"…keahlianmu cukup mengesankan…,"Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hehehe. Tentu saja. aku memang sudah ahli dalam hal ini,"pamer Naruto yang langsung bangga di bilang seperti itu dan tentunya ia jadi lupa menanyakan lagi siapa orang itu sebenarnya. Untung aja kepala Naruto gak tambah besar saking bangganya.

"…jadi, siapa kau sebenarnya?...,"Sasuke malah balik menanyakan hal yang sama terhadap Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau mempunyai gelar ini. Tapi, ku rasa kau tak perlu tahu…,"bacot Naruto. Si Sasuke kembali membuat suasana hening. Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan keahliannya yang sesungguhnya.

Ia melompat kesana kemari dengan motornya, ia membuat suara decitan yang cukup keras, dan juga memberikan jejak dari ban yang bergesekkan dengan aspal jalan yang hitam. Ia juga membawa motornya itu dengan sangat beringas, lebih beringas dari yang tadi. Naruto semakin dibuat terkejut dengan keahlian yang luar biasa itu.

"…_orang ini…sangat hebat…,"_batin Naruto. Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan motornya. Naruto pun mengikuti orang itu. Ia juga berhenti di pinggir jalan bersebelahan dengan orang yang melawaannya tadi.

"Sampai disitu dulu…aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk ini…,"kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"OII! Mana bisa begitu! Kau tidak bisa mengehentikan pertandingan begitu saja!"Naruto bingung.

"…,"si Sasuke malah pergi.

"OIII! KEMBALI, JIKA KAU PERGI MAKA AKU PEMENANGNYA?!"teriak Naruto. Tapi, orang itu tak berhenti. Mau tak mau ia juga mengikuti orang misterius itu. Tapi, orang itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Ia mencari hingga ke tengah kota, tapi tak menemukan orang misterius itu.

"Kemana orang itu? Cepat sekali menghilang…,"Naruto terpaksa kembali ke tempat teman-temannya menunggu di tempat awal mereka bertanding.

Kiba yang sangat antusias dengan hasil dari pertandingan itu bertanya dengan semangatnya ia bertanya. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Naruto! Siapa yang menang? Siapa? Siapa?"Kiba semangat 45.

"…tidak ada yang menang,"wajah Naruto terlihat serius.

"Oii! Apa-apaan itu? Kata-katamu itu sungguh tidak masuk akal!"kata Neji ngerocos ia sejak tadi duduk dengan cemas beserta Gaara di atas jembatan sambil memikirkan keadaan Naruto.

"Dia…pergi begitu saja…,"Naruto mencoba menjelaskan.

"Apa? Pergi begitu saja? Apa-apaan itu? Apa dia takut, payah sekali orang itu!"Kiba ngebacot gaje. Tapi, si Naruto tak berbicara apa-apa lagi.

Sasuke mengembalikan motornya ke rumah Suigetsu. Dan seperti biasa, sang empunya rumah terkejut habis-habisan karena terlalu serius nonton film kesayangannya itu.

"HUAAAA?!"Suigetsu berteriak. Tapi, si Sasuke malah bilang.

"Gak usah lebay deh!"tentu saja Suigetsu pundung di pojokkan. Sasuke bukannya merasa bersalah dengan kata-katanya barusan, malah ngacir pulang ke rumah.

"Aku pulang,"Suigetsu pun mau tak mau harus mau merelakan sang perusak suasana itu pulang dengan sangat santainya.

Sasuke pulang larut malam, padahal sebenarnya si itu bocah kan di suruh jaga rumah, gak taunya malah ngacir dan pulang larut malam lagi. Sungguh ter-la-lu!

Bang Rhoma Irama ngerasa dipanggil.

"Kaya ada yang manggil gue… sungguh ter-la-lu!"celingak-celinguk gaje. (?)

Ia berjalan pulang kerumahnya dengan santay, padahal hari sudah sangat larut. Ia sambil memikirkan pria itu.

"…_siapa pria itu?...,"_batin Sasuke yang tak habis pikir, pria itu juga mengesankan dalam mengendarai motornya.

"…_jika dilihat dari dandanannya…persis preman…,"_Sasuke mulai berpikir dengan akal sehatnya.

"…_ia sangat mengesankan jika mengendarai motornya…tapi…tetap saja ia tak bisa mengalahkanku…,"_Sasuke menyeringai sendiri.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Maaf jika alur berjalan sangat lambat!**

**Review?**


End file.
